


Naptime

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: New dads Obi-Wan and Anakin





	

“Anakin, will you _please_ stop riling up Leia. I’ve finally managed to put Luke down for his nap. Do you want her to scream at you later when she gets cranky?” Obi-Wan stood with his hands on his hips, an exasperated expression taking over his features. He was exhausted. Taking care of two newborns was hard enough, but three _children_ was even more difficult.

However, it was hard to stay angry when he took a moment to stop and watch them. He’d never really seen Anakin handle babies, only toddlers at the youngest, so it was a bit of a relief to know that he managed as well as he did.

And maybe he wasn’t the best at doing things by the book, like Obi-Wan tended to, but the smile on Anakin’s face, the way Leia giggled and squealed, kicking her feet excitedly, it more than made up for what was to come later on.

“You’re so pessimistic, Obi-Wan. Leia’s the more reasonable of the two of them, you should give her more credit.” Anakin picked her up and cradled her in his arms, tickling at her stomach, pulling more laughs from the child.

“Reasonable? She’s an infant, Anakin. She doesn’t reason. Leia is more interested in eating and sleeping than anything else.”

“We have that in common,” Anakin shot back with a grin that had Obi-Wan rolling his eyes.

As the two of them continued to banter, Leia stretched her tiny arms and legs, a yawn following.

“Huh. Would you look at that? Seems like someone’s ready for a nap.”

To say that Anakin looked smug about this revelation was putting things lightly.

“Yes, you both look completely tuckered out.”

“Hey, no joking about naps. They’re serious business. C’mon, I’ll put her down with Luke and then we can take a nap of our own.” Anakin nudged at Obi-Wan with his elbow as he passed by, nodding his head in the direction of the nursery to make sure the elder would follow.

“Very well. But there will only be napping, no funny business,” Obi-Wan said in an almost scolding tone.

“Didn’t I just say that naps are serious?”

Anakin continued down the hall to the nursery where he could lay Leia down next to her brother, Obi-Wan once again hanging back, watching the younger man set the girl down so carefully, as if he might break her. Sometimes he wondered why he worried so much. Yes, Anakin was reckless and rarely thought things through before acting on them, but his heart was always in the right place.

He stepped up behind Anakin, winding his arms around his middle, chin resting on his shoulder as they hovered next to the crib, certain that he’d never felt happier than in that moment.


End file.
